Multi-layer laminates of constituent material (e.g., Carbon Fiber Reinforced Polymer (CFRP)) may be formed into any of a variety of shapes before they are hardened into an integral composite part. For example, dies and/or other forming tools may be utilized to alter the shape of a sheet of laminate before the laminate is hardened into a composite part.
Support structures may be fabricated from flat laminates formed into shapes with cross sections that include a bend radius. When combined with other formed laminates to create a support structure having an I, J, T, Z, C, hat, etc. cross section, the junctions between laminates may have a longitudinal gap where multiple radii are combined. A gap filler (colloquially referred to as a “noodle”) is therefore desirable to occupy the gaps.
Gap fillers for composite parts can be made from “prepreg” fiber or a dry laminate for resin infusion, or even tacked together dry laminates for resin infusion. In any case, the formation of gap fillers for complex contour composite parts remains challenging, because the joints may exhibit radii of curvature that change along their length to conform to the inner mold line (IML) of the structure being supported. Current gap fillers have constant longitudinal cross section sizes, and are formed to conform to the longitudinal curvature of gaps in composite parts.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.